A Malfoy Family Christmas Story
by xStarDazedx
Summary: While most children want to hear about Santa's trip to houses during the night, these three kids wanted to hear something different and what better way to celebrate a time of love and care than with a love story?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve it was.

The next day would bring presents delivered by Santa, family celebrating together, and newly fallen snow that was just waiting to be stepped in. Three children this night were very excited. Their laughs could be heard around the mansion as they ran around the large Christmas tree in their pajamas, trying to tag each other. One of the boys broke the circular formation and jumped onto the sofa and started bouncing. His sisters followed suit. "Aiden, Kira, Jane no jumping on the couch." scolded their mother as she entered the room.

"Mummy will you tell us a story?" asked Kira who ran over to her mother and looked up at her with Bambi eyes. "It's getting late honey and you need to go to bed soon." The three siblings groaned and complained that they weren't tired at all.

Hermione Granger smiled at her young ones. Ever since they were born, she hadn't stopped smiling even when they were running around all bonkers just like before. Of course motherhood wasn't the easiest job in the book, but in the end it was fun getting chocolate kisses, drawings that were only scribbles in crayons, and waking up to their smiling faces every Saturday morning when they want pancakes for breakfast. "Please mummy, pretty pretty please?" they all cocked their heads to the right and clapsed their hands together as if they were about to pray. Hermione tried hard not to laugh but had very little success. "Alright but one story and then it's off to bed otherwise Santa will know you are awake and pass this house."

The four of them sat on the sofa, Kira and Aiden curling up on both her sides and Jane sitting on her lap. "What story shall we have? 'Twas the Night Before Christmas?" Kira vigorously shook her head. "I don't like that one."

"I do." said Jane.

"But you chose last night. It's my turn." Kira stuck her tounge out at her sister who just glared. "No fighting otherwise no story." warned Hermione. "What story would you like to hear Kira?" They little girl began to think and had just come up with one when the door to the room had opened to reveal a dashing man dressed in a suit. The quartet turned to look at whoever it was. "Daddy!" screeched the girls. They hopped off the couch and ran to their father's waiting arms. He hugged them close then kissed their heads. "You're a bit late." Hermione said looking at the clock on the mantle which read 9:30. "Meeting ran late love. Sorry." He got up from his crouching position and went over to kiss his beautiful wife before sitting down next to her. Aiden climbed into Hermione's lap while the girls cuddled up to their father.

"So what were we about to do?" he asked wrapping one arm around Hermione and the other around Jane. "Kira was about to choose what story she wanted to hear before bed." explained Aiden. All eyes turned to Kira who tried to remember what it was she wanted to hear. "Come on Kira you're such a slow poke." Jane teased. Kira only glared at her sister. "I know!" They all waited for her answer. "I want to hear about mummy and daddy's first christmas."

The adults looked at each other. That story was long and though appropriate for the holiday season, if it was to be told then their rugrats would be up longer than they hoped. Hermione hoped to have a little peace and quiet with her husband and a glass of wine before placing the presents under the tree. "Please daddy, can we hear it?" pleaded Jane. Of course Jane was such a daddy's girl. She was the youngest out of the triplets so that made her the baby and her father's little princess. Hermione had no trouble telling apart her children, especially Kira and Jane who looked very similar. Jane took after her father. Very spoiled and a drama queen. Kira was more grounded and independent though she was a mischievous little devil and Aiden was a little more reserved than his sisters but a complete sweetheart and very protective of his sisters though he likes to tease them constantly. Kira retalliates while Jane cries for her parents to do something.

"I guess it would be okay." Sucker.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. He was wrapped around his daughter's little finger.

Jane clapped and snuggled closer to her father. He turned to Hermione, silently asking her to start off. With an exasperated sigh she agreed. She had to do everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November was coming to a close and December was creeping up slowly. Snow started to grace the presence of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was excited for the first snow fall, that is all except one.

Hermione Granger was Head Girl. At the top of her game she deserved this position. Her grades were more important now than ever. She wanted a good job once her year was done and her hard work showed how dedicated she was to whatever she did. This cold evening, she sat by the fireside of her private common room, looking over her Charms essay which was due tomorrow. Her solitude was disrupted when the portrait door slammed open and let in a cool breeze that made her shiver. "Could you please shut the door? You're letting the warmth out." she said without looking up from her work. She didn't need to see the person to know who it was. "Working hard again Granger? Do you even have a life?" teased Draco as he plopped onto the couch placing his hands behind his head.

"I do have a life but right now school is more important." she was silent after that, the only sound was Draco's snickering and then light breathing. Hermione turned around and saw he had fallen asleep. In the fire glow he looked so handsome.

Not that he wasn't always handsome but he looked so....innocent for lack of a better word. Whenever Hermione saw Draco Malfoy, he always wore a smirk and held a look of mocking in his piercing gray eyes. Now that he was lying on the couch, eyes closed and facial features relaxed, he looked even better. Too bad he couldn't be like this all the time thought Hermione. She turned back to her essay enabling her to miss Draco crack one eye open and smirk before closing his eyes for real.

When Draco woke up, he notice Hermione lying down, her back towards him. Glancing at his watch he noticed they both missed dinner and his stomach was well aware of this fact. He hoisted himself up from his position off the couch and walked over and stood in front of the sleeping girl. He observed her sleeping position: her right hand sandwiched between her head and the floor, her other curled into a fist laying on an angle away from her body, and her bushy locks covering part of her face. Draco crouched down and brushed her hair back behind her ear, allowing him to see her flawless pale skin.

Ever so slowly he let his fingers caress her cheek. Hermione stirred but never awoke. Draco quickly withdrew his hand asking himself what the hell he was thinking. Ever since they have been living together as heads, their hatred had melted into tolerance. At first they were ready to kill the other but to make it much easier for them, they called a truce and he liked how things were. However now he felt himself drawn to the witch. He craved her company when he was alone or with his dumbass friends, to even hear her annoying screeching was something he anticipated when he returned to their quarters after classes had finished. He didn't understand what was happening but it he didn't like what this girl was doing to him.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Hermione opening her eyes. At first they were fluttering to get used to the dim light, but when she fully opened them, Draco got the biggest scare of his life.

"MALFOY!"

He jumped so high that he could have touched the ceiling but instead he fell back onto his bottom and looked at Hermione with wide eyes. She had her hands on her hips and was yelling at him but he didn't hear a word she said, his mind was still trying to find its way back to his body. What the hell was he thinking? "Malfoy are you even listening to me?" she huffed. Her face was beet red which Draco couldn't help but find comepletely adorable. She looked like a china doll.

"I was trying to wake you up. We both fell asleep and missed dinner. I was going to go down to the kitchens and get something and I thought you would want to join me." Hermione didn't expect that to be his answer but it didn't calm her down any. Seeing him looking at her as she woke up scared her silly yet she found it a little endearing. "Whatever." she turned on her heel and walked towards the portrait but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. "Are you just going to sit there and starve or do you want to eat?" Draco knew he should have replied with a witty comeback but the rumbling in his stomach made him realize how hungry he was.

Quickly he jumped up and followed her out. The walk was silent as both wondered what the other was thinking after the little incident but they had a good feeling they were thinking about each other though they knew they would never admit it.

**I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Draco kept a distance from each other after the incident a couple of days ago.

It was a difficult task for both of them due to the fact that she thought about him constantly and vice versa.

However they immersed themselves in their schoolwork and quidditch practice to keep their thoughts straight though it was a fail and poor attempt. Hermione found her eyes drifting from her homework to Draco doing his own on the couch in their common room. It wasn't until he looked at her that she averted her gaze back to her work and didn't look up again. Constantly she scolded herself for doing such things. Draco Malfoy was not someone she deserved. Arrogant, egotistical, and extremely rude especially to her friends and anyone else he thought was inferior to a pureblood like him. The memories of all the times he tried to get her and her friends in trouble and calling her a mudblood just made her blood boil. She should just stomp over and punch him like she did in third year. He infuriated her to no end so she shouldn't like him at all. Then again....

Hermione stole a quick glance at the blond. He was concentrating on his Transfiguration homework, a small crease in his forehead shown as he held the quill to his mouth and slowly ran it back and forth as if deciding an important matter. She wondered what those lips felt like. **Get a hold of yourself Hermione** she told herself.

She couldn't handle this anymore and her homework would never get done if she kept getting distracted. Closing her textbooks and collecting the rest of her stuff she moved to the stairs and headed for her bedroom.

An hour had gone by and Hermione was just about done when there was a knock at her door. At first she ignored it wanting to finish the last line of her essay, but whoever it was wouldn't have it. With a frustrated sigh, Hermione jumped off her bed and opened the door. She was a bit suprised to see Draco standing there but also annoyed that he had to bother her now. "What do you want?" she asked curiosly.

At first Draco didn't answer. He only stood there, his eyes wandering all over her body.

He didn't know what to say, hell, he didn't know why he was up here in the first place.

When she left the common room, he watched her until the door was closed. He knew she was watching him while he was working even when he didn't look up and catch her like he had a few times. It's not like he minded, Hermione probably never saw another man up close except for her two dumbass best friends. Plus he liked seeing those deep brown eyes. God he was turning into such a pansy. Her eyes? Since when did he find a girl beautiful because of her eyes? But hers made him feel like he was being set on fire, something he had never experienced before. They held such wonder and curiosity for everything as well as a hint of lust that turned him on. Draco knew Hermione Granger was a very fiesty girl, he wondered how much use that determination and power can be used in different ways.

Only one way to find out.

Without a warning, Draco covered her mouth with his. Hermione didn't know how to respond. She was beyond shocked, flabbergasted to say the least. Was her enemy really kissing her? The one that used to make her cry whenever he called her the M-word? Surrepticiously she pinched herself and couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Draco pulled away and looked at the small witch. He was starting to second guess what he had just done, but soon forgot it when Hermione immediately jumped on him, hooking her legs around his waist while kissing him full force. She disliked how he had stopped. His touch set every nerve in her body into overdrive. Hermione wanted more and being a Gryffindor, she wasn't afraid to go to extremes to get what she wanted.

The Slytherin responded by kissing back with as much passion as she. Hermione let a small moan slip which only excited Draco more. He placed his hands on her bottom and walked forward into her room, never breaking the kiss.

They fell onto her bed, the kiss becoming desperate. She could feel his hands go under her clothes and explore her body. Draco could hear her breathing start to lessen as he touched every curve and dip, but being the greedy Slytherin he was, it wasn't enough just to feel her, he needed a taste. Breaking away from her lips, he kissed her throat then down to her collar bone and started to unbutton her white blouse. After exposing another part of her chest, he allowed his lips to kiss it and the routine continued until the shirt was completely undone and her torso was bare.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered before moving further down. Hermione was slowly becoming undone as he made his way under her skirt.

"Draco.." she moaned, "I want.."

"What do you want Granger? Tell me what you want." his voice was full of lust and desire.

"I-I...I want you to hold it right there Mister Malfoy." she spoke in a firm tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco looked at his wife who was not very happy. "What?" he asked innocently. The children looked at each other confused as to why their mother had made their dad stop telling the story. "I don't think we need to include that part of the story." her eyes darted to the three little ones that sat in their laps. Draco mentally slapped himself. He had gotten too caught up in the story that he forgot he was telling this to his young children who knew absolutely nothing about sex. "Sorry love."

"What happened?" asked the curious Jane. "Never you mind. Now shall I continue the story or have you turned off that switch of yours to be able to go on?" Oh he knew he would pay for this later. His wife did not forgive easily when she got angry, he would have to work for it.

"Daddy got in trouble." giggled Kira as she saw her father blush. "Are you going to punish him mummy?" asked Aiden.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the question. "It seems fitting. What do you think his punishment should be?"

"He should get a time out." Aiden suggested.

"No he should clean the toy room." spoke Jane.

She chuckled at her children as they listed the punishments they received whenever they got into trouble. "Perhaps but how about I send him to his room where he will stay until he convinces mummy that he is able to continue with out steering off track." Draco understood very well the message she just sent and it only arroused him. He moved Jane off his lap and excused himself, saying he needed to use the bathroom.

Hermione smirked as her husband left the room. **That ought to teach him** she thought. "Now shall I continue while daddy's gone?" The children nodded her head vigorously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up with a jolt. Glancing around her room she saw she was alone.

Had it all been a dream?

She noticed her things were still on the bed and she still had on her uniform. Hermione looked at her watch and saw breakfast would be starting soon. Getting out of bed, she headed towards the bathroom, locking the door and started the shower. During her time she reflected upon her dream.

It seemed so real. She could actually feel his lips everywhere on her body, the touch felt sensational. **Just admit it, you like him** her mind told her. No that was not true. She didn't like Malfoy. Perhaps she lusted after him but that was all and even if she did like him, it would be pointless seeing as there was no possible way to be together.** But you admit you like him.** Ugh, this was just too complicated to think about right now.

"Hey Granger, did you drown in there or something? I need hot water too so hurry your know-it-all butt up." he yelled through the door.

He was such a prat. She did not like him, not one bit. **Liar**

**I own nothing**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione loved the library for two reasons: for one, it was full of books that held such wonderful knowledge and entertainment and secondly it was absolutely quiet thanks to Madame Pince being so anal retentive. Unfortunately today was not a day where Hermione could study in peace.

"Truth or dare Harry?" asked a giddy Ginny.

"Truth." he answered, scared of what the witch would make him do if he chose dare.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This game was immature and embarrassing, no one in their right mind would agree to playing it. Well obviously she was the only one in the group who was thinking clearly. "What is your deepest, darkest, and most dirtiest secret?" Unable to resist, Hermione looked up at her best friend and saw his face go as red as a tomato. "You don't have to answer Harry." she told him however Ginny quickly rebutled, "Yes he does that is the rule. Spill Potter." She couldn't believe how nosey the young Weasley was.

"Well I...." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he told them he once had a wet dream about Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXX

"Wait a second! Potter the boy wonder dreamt of me while he.." Draco paused in mid sentence before looking at his curious children and then at his wife. "He dreamt of me while in that mood?" Hermione could only giggle at her husband's shock. She knew he wouldn't let this go until he spoke to Harry and Harry was definitely not going to let her forget about this.

"It was only once dear."

Draco started to smirk. "I must really be something if I get Scarhead all hot and bothered."

That earned him a slap on the shoulder. "Sorry love."

"Mummy get back to the story." their son complained. "I will sweetheart if your father stops interrupting me." she said this while looking at her blushing lover.

Aiden climbed onto his father's lap and clamped his tiny hand over Draco's mouth. "He won't talk any more mummy, I promise." Hermione smiled at her son and continued.

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny burst into giggles while Ron gave a disgusted look. "That's sick mate. Real sick." Harry could only blush more. They were never going to let him forget it. "Could you all please hush. Some of us actually want to do well on our upcoming Transfiguration exam." Three sets of eyes looked at Hermione who was starting to see red due to all the noise. "Relax Hermione, we all know you'll pass. Why not play with us? Truth or Dare?" asked Ron.

The bushy haired witch shook her head. "No I refuse to play your little game. It's immature and embarrassing, plus I still need to look over last month's notes because McGonnagal always puts something old on our tests." Harry and Ron groaned, one about the test and the other over how Hermione really worries over things she will pass no matter how much she studies.

"You already know it Hermione." Ginny pointed out.

"Well there is no harm in reviewing."

"Are you scared to play Hermione?"

She scoffed at Ginny's assumption. Hermione had faced dementors, death eaters, werewolves, and other dangerous adventures no one could face in a lifetime, she was not afraid of a stupid little game that ten year olds play. "I am not afraid." she said defiantly. Ginny gave a smirk that would give Draco Malfoy a run for his money. She had her friend nibbling on the line, now all she had to do was make sure her friend took the bait. "Then prove it. Truth or Dare?"

Hermione hesitated before closing her textbook and facing Ginny with determination in her eyes. She was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were fearless.

However right now she wouldn't mind being called a coward.

Hermione kept asking herself why she had agreed to this. She knew this game was just another way to embarrass herself and knowing Ginny, she would come up with the most absurd ideas. So why had Hermione decide to choose dare? Because of her damn stubborness and pride.

Being stubborn was both a gift and a flaw. It made her determined to accomplish anything with ten times the hard work, however it bit her in the butt whenever she was challenged and got her in the greatest deal of trouble. And right now Hermione Granger was about to do something she never thought she would do in a million years all because she wouldn't let Ginny Weasley call her a coward.

She was about to seduce Draco "The Git" Malfoy.

It seemed near impossible because there wasn't really a free moment where she could do it nor would he be alone which was why Ginny made it even more interesting by saying she had to do it in the Great Hall during lunch. Hermione wished for the Gods to strike her down with lightning. **Anything but this **she pleaded.

Ginny kicked her from under the table and motioned over to the Slytherin table where Draco was eating, looking bored. **Probably because of the annoying pug yiping in his ear.** Hermione looked at the Weasley girl and then at her two best friends who were waiting with amused looks. She did not want to do this at all. Give her anything else, even Voldemort himself just not this insufferable git. **Might as well get it over with. **Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

She was greeted with confused looks and sneers. Though she was uncomfortable with all the attention, she kept her eyes on her target. Once she reached the blonde, she was thinking of what to say but Pansy saved her the trouble for letting her presence known. "What are you doing here Mudblood? Shouldn't you be over there with your little Weasle?" she asked leaning against Draco. Hermione came so close to whipping her wand out and hexing the girl to kingdom come but she swallowed the insult and focused on the goal ahead. Fortunately Draco turned around and looked at her with an amused and confused look. **Here goes nothing**.

"I came to see you handsome." she purred. Hermione gently stroked his cheek with her index finger before planting herself on his lap. "Are you alright Granger? You seem crazier than usual." Oh how badly she wanted to punch him but she kept reminding herself of what she had to do. "Only because you make me crazy Draco." she whispered in his ear, letting her lips linger a little longer. Yep it shocked even her that she let his first name slip out.

Hermione felt him shiver. **Off to a good start **she thought.

"You're always in my thoughts Draco and sometimes at night, it gets real bad." her voice was still a soft whisper.

Glancing down she noticed a bulge growing. Oh she was on a roll. Now all she had to do was make it go further. "Sometimes I scream out your name in my dreams. I think you can guess what I want you to do." She could hear him let out soft groan. Draco Malfoy was turned on and hot like a 900 watt bulb (A/N: exaggeration people). Hermione glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw that everyone's eyes were on her. Ron and Harry looked ready to drop dead while Ginny was having trouble supressing laughter. It was time to for a big finale for her show and she knew exactly how to end it.

"Let me give you a little preview." with that said, Hermione took his face in both hands and planted a passionate kiss on the speechless Slytherin. She could hear all the gasps and Pansy's bitching loud and clear but none of that mattered. All she could think about were the fireworks that went off in her ears and how yummy Draco tasted. **You need to breathe sometime** she reminded herself.

She pulled away and winked before standing up and heading out of the Great Hall. The students errupted into an applause for the brave girl but Hermione didn't hear it. She was too shaken up by the kiss. It was amazing, better than anything in the world. Now what was she supposed to do when she saw him back in the common room? She leaned against a nearby wall and just stood there. **What have I done**

* * *

I own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

**Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. **

Ever since Hermione had gotten back from her little show in the Great Hall, she had sprinted to the bathroom and locked both of the doors before slamming her head against the one that led to her room a million and one times before she could actually come to grips with it all. She had kissed Malfoy.

Malfoy.

What the hell was she thinking?

It was as if she were trapped in a nightmare.

Except this nightmare was worse. Much worse.

Hermione let out a groan as she lay on the cold bathroom floor. She did not want to get up, hell, she didn't want to leave the bathroom. It was safer in here than out there where she would be ambushed by Malfoy who would want to know if she was on something that made her loopy or Ginny who was impatiently waiting to know what it was like to kiss one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts. Nope she would rather stay here alone thank you very much. Hermione had no intention of moving from her spot.

"Oi Granger! There are other people here who need to use the bathroom as well!" Damn it.

She didn't answer nor did she move so he banged on the door countless times telling her to get her ass out of there before he pissed all over the place. Hermione made a face at the declaration. There was no way she was going to walk around in a place that smelled of piss but she vowed never to come out ever again. "Granger!" he yelled, his voice sounded somewhat desperate.

The knocking became louder and finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Alright keep your pants on!" she unlocked the doors and made her way into her room before Draco could even look at her. She locked the door again, as well as her bedroom door, before flopping onto her unmade bed. She looked at the cieling and thought about the kiss. That one kiss. The one that made her body shiver. She always wanted to have that reaction when she kissed a man who would be her true soulmate. Yes she was one of those silly girls that dreamt of a Prince Charming to come and make her his Cinderella. But why did this kiss have to happen with Draco Malfoy of all people?

**Well he is very attractive, that's for sure.**

So what there are other guys who are much more handsome than Draco Malfoy.

**Name five.**

They all graduated already. Like Oliver Wood, he was absolutely dashing and Cedric Diggory was handsome before he died. That's two.

**You like Draco Malfoy just admit it.**

That was the last thing she would do. She did not like Draco Malfoy, she detested him and he felt the same about her.

**Are you sure about that?**

After all the names he called her and the times he teased her and made her cry....Oh god she was not fighting with herself. She must really be losing it, not to mention all these questions started giving her a headache. Hermione kicked off her shoes and her school robes then pulled the down comforter up to her neck. A nap sounded very good right now, so Hermione closed her eyes and let her subconscious take her into a world that was only hers.

Draco Malfoy let out a muffled groan and zipped his pants back up before washing off his hand. Ever since that little snog session with Granger, he had been aroused but Pansy was too busy bitching to be of any service, so this was the next best solution. However when he got back to their tower, he raced to the bathroom and found the door closed which only meant one thing:

She was in there.

She, the devil who had done this to him. Her little seduction act had really worked its magic. He already knew she was good looking, ever since she entered the Yule Ball in that dress with her hair styled in a way that made everyone do a double take to make sure their eyes were not playing tricks on him. Yes Granger was hot, however he would never admit it out loud nor would he do anything because of it. Hot or not she was a Mudblood and that meant she was beneath him on a whole other level.

Draco let out sigh and leaned against the counter top before looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to see. Of course he saw what every other student saw: a handsome pureblood that would show you the time of your life if he was given permission. He was also able to see the nasty Lucius clone Hermione and her idiots friends pointed out all the time. In fact he saw it frequently and it was a fact he didn't like pointed out at all. He had none of the qualities his father had. Draco wouldn't be able to actually kill someone. Hurt physically sure but never to the point where they were on the brink of death.

There was absolutely no way he would be the monster his father wished him to be.

No way in hell.

The Slytherin closed his eyes to stop all the thoughts that turned toward the man he wished hadn't fathered him and was soon distracted by a faint noise. It sounded like a snore.

Draco glanced at the door that led to Hermione's room and the temptation to open it was strong. He had never seen her room before and now that she was, at best chance, sleeping, he would be able to. Giving in he reached for the knob and found it locked. "Alohamora." he whispered with his wand pointed at the knob.

It clicked and he opened the door. He wondered why Granger hadn't placed a charm on the door if she didn't want anyone to enter. Shaking his head he stepped into the room and looked at the bed where the snores came from. Hermione had one arm sticking out of the big white comforter with some of her bushy hair sprawled over the pillow and her lips were slightly parted. She looked comfortable and it all looked too inviting for Draco.

He tiptoed to the opposite side of the bed and got under the covers. He scooted closer so her back was against his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. Unconsciously Hermione took hold of his hand and held it tight in hers as if he were to disappear. It was so wrong but at the same time, extremely right. Draco lay his head next to hers and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy why would you lie down with mummy if she didn't like you then?" asked Kira.

"Because she was just too beautiful to resist that I had to be near her some how." he smiled at his wife who only looked amused but he could see a faint blush on her cheeks. She always did whenever he complimented her. "This sounds too mushy." Aiden said with a disgusted look. "Only girls like mushy stuff."

"Nuh-uh" said Jane.

"Uh-huh" answered Aiden.

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Doody boy."

"Doody girl."

"Poopy head!"

"No you're the poopy head!"

"Aiden, Jane, what did we say about using that kind of language with each other?" their father said in a warning tone. "It's not nice to say to your sibling." the two recited like a nursery rhyme. "Now apologize otherwise you all are going to bed." The toddlers reluctantly did so and waited for the story to continue. Hermione shook her head and chuckled. Her family really was something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione slowly resurfaced from dream land. The room was dark which meant it must be late. Checking her watch, she noticed it was nearly six o'clock. She let her arm drop but felt it hit something that felt like another arm. Did she grow another mysteriously while she was asleep. Hermione shook both her arms and was relieved to find out the arm didn't belong to her. But if it didn't belong to her, who else could it belong to?

She leaned her head to the other side of the bed and made out the body of another person. At first she thought it was Harry or Ron who were playing a trick on her however it was too muscular to like either one. Hermione turned her body over to get a good look at the figure but the room was too dark for her to name the person. Grabbing her wand from her bedside table, she swished while saying, "Lumos!" and got the shock of her life.

Draco Malfoy

was in

her BED!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It was a nightmare come true!

Draco jumped up so high he could have hit the cieling but thankfully he only fell onto the carpeted floor with a _'thud'_. "Blimey Granger, did anyone ever tell you how strong your lungs are?" he remarked rubbing his head.

"Malfoy what are you doing in my room, in my bed for that matter?!" To say she was freaked out was an understatement, she was scared out of her wits. Who knows what he could have done? **But he didn't do anything.** Shut up, it was still creepy. "Get out now!" Draco made no move to leave, he only sat on her bed. "Not until we talk about that little smooch at lunch." Oh god. No. "Don't you think that could have waited until after I woke up?"

"Perhaps but you know I have no patience." Too true.

"Well we'll talk about it later. We have rounds to do." she got on her shoes and retrieved her robes as she unlocked her door but when she got it open, Draco quickly shut it and stood in front of it. "That can wait a second, however I know that if you avoid it now, you will avoid it for a while. So start talking Granger." he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Malfoy we have a responsibility to uphold as Head Boy and Head Girl and I will not start to slack off just because you want to talk about some nonsense kiss." she huffed. "Well if it's nonsense then why not talk about it?" he challenge. "Because talking about it would mean it is important and it wasn't. It was just a stupid dare that went too far. Now please let me go so we can do my rounds."

He reluctantly stepped aside but followed her since he did have to help her. "So you didn't feel anything at all?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you kiss me for so long?"

Hermione scoffed, "I didn't kiss you that long. It was only for a few seconds."

"On the contrary Granger, Pansy timed it and said it was two minutes we snogged."

"Well Pansy needs to get a life." Draco couldn't help but to agree with that statement. "So you are absolutely certain that you felt nothing." Hermione confirmed it. "Then if I kissed you now you wouldn't feel anything." She stopped in her tracks. Was he joking? She turned to ask him the question out loud but was cut off by his lips crushing hers.

Once more fireworks went off in her head. Goddamn it! Why did she have to have this kind of reaction when what she hoped for was a disgusted one that would cause her to slap him and let her run to the bathroom to wash her mouth out with soap. But this wasn't the case. If she could, she would make sure these lips were glued to hers. However she had to remind herself this was her enemy and not only that but she had duties to fulfill as Head Girl and they didn't include snogging the life out of the Head Boy.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Draco trying to mask the lust and magic she felt gazing into his stormy grey eyes. "Nothing." she told him and hurried off before he could utter another word.

**I own nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

Only twenty three more days left of Christmas shopping and Hermione needed to figure out what to get for her friends. However it was a bit difficult with her thoughts more on how to avoid both the blond haired asshole who keeps kissing her and the annoying jumping Ginny frog wanting details about said kissing. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks after failed attempts of what to buy for others and no matter how many brief answers Hermione gave her friend, she just kept persevering and it was irritating.

"Tell me Hermione come on! It couldn't have been that bad."

"Well it was. I ran to my room afterwards and washed my mouth out with soap." Lie.

She knew very well that kissing Draco was an entirely new experience. Something she couldn't have found in a million books in a million years. Stop thinking that she scolded herself, remember it's Malfoy. **Who cares?** Oh that voice was getting on her nerves.

"Hermione please tell me what it was like? It's just the two of us, Ron and Harry are too busy in Honeydukes so they won't know and I won't tell them so pretty pretty please?" Hermione glanced at the girl across from her who clapsed her hands together and gave puppy dog eyes. It was inevitable for Ginny to let something go because she was bound to return to the subject later. Might as well get it over with now.

Hermione took a swig of her butterbeer and finally gave in to the red headed girl's pleas.

"Okay now spill everything missy." The brunette rolled her eyes. She sounded more like Mrs. Weasley than her friend.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Was there any tounge?"

"Gross, no."

"Did he touch you at all?"

Hermione shuddered at the thought of Draco's hands touching any part of her body but it shocked her when she realised she wouldn't have minded it. "No."

"Then what happened Hermione? It sounds like you didn't do much." pouted Ginny.

There was one thing she could tell Ginny that she would like but Hermione doubt it would be considered something great since any teenage girl could have done it without seducing him. "Well he did get pretty aroused. I mean you should have seen the thing grow by the minute." A little exaggeration never hurt anybody she smirked to herself.

Ginny's eyes got huge and a her jaw dropped in an amused smile. "So that's why he quickly left the Great Hall with his robes closed!" Hermione found the image quite funny and laughed with her friend. "That was brilliant Hermione, he must have spent a great deal of time getting rid of that thing." she giggled before taking a sip of her butterbeer. Hermione finally figured out something and it made her burst into a howl of laughter.

"What?" asked the Weasley.

"I just realised....that is why he needed the bathroom so bad." Ginny looked confused and Hermione put up a finger to tell her to wait a second while she composed herself. Once all the giggles had subsided she explained, "I went up to the bathroom and locked myself in there and later he came in sounding like he needed to use the bathroom desperately and now I know why."

Ginny spit out her drink as she errupted into a laughing fit which Hermione joined.

She felt a lot better being around Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure how much more of Malfoy she could take.

After that little snog session, Hermione made sure they didn't interact with each other much unless others were around. She wasn't sure if she could trust herself to be alone with him again. "Okay so overall, how was it? On a scale of one to ten." asked Ginny.

Could she be anymore childish?

"I would say it was a.....three." Even Ginny could tell that was an absolute lie. Everyone knew that Malfoy had a reputation for being one of the best kissers in seventh year. "Okay liar. Now tell me what you really thought it was." Hermione couldn't bring herself to admit that Draco Malfoy's kiss was a twenty. Dear lord how those lips had haunted her dreams and whenever she saw him, her gaze would turn to them, wanting their touch not just on her own but also on her body.

Ugh. Why was this happening to her?

Why was she thinking about this?

He was supposed to repulse her, not arouse her. Life was so unfair.

"Come on Hermione, spill." encouraged an impatient Ginny.

"Ugh, fine! I give it a twenty. Merlin that boy can seriously kiss." she froze at her own sentence before lying her head on the wooden table. There, she admitted it. Now everyone can do a happy dance while she hid her head in shame. She was such a weakling

Ginny only giggled and moved to sit next to her distressed friend. "So I guess the rumors are right. Well now the next best thing is to have a little fun." Hermione looked up at her friend, wondering what gears were turning in her mind. What was she getting at? "Fun? What kind of fun persay?" Ginny rolled her eyes, she didn't think Hermione could be that dense. She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age. I guess interpersonal relationships aren't included, thought Ginny. "I mean let out your desires by laying Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out of her head. Her best friend was encouraging her to have sex with Malfoy?! Is this the real Ginny Weasley or has some clone been put in her place while aliens have the real one on their mothership? "Ginny that's completely insane!"

"No it's not. It's not a secret that you think he is sexually attractive, so why not give it a try, what could happen?"

A lot of things.

There was no way she was going to do that.

"Absolutely not Ginny. That is where I draw the line." Hermione put on her scarf and jacket to get ready to leave but Ginny grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hermione it was only a suggestion, I don't care if you do it or not but it's the only way to satisfy your aching desire. You can't tell me that there isn't a part of you that wouldn't love to know how he is in bed."

No Hermione couldn't lie about that one. For a while she had been dreaming about what it would be like to be intimate with him and her body got excited everytime. And since he seems to be just as attracted to her, it is a possibility they could help each other out. It was ridiculous though. He had Pansy to go to whenever he wasn't having a successful time with girls, why should she be there as well? Hermione had always thought her first time would be with someone who loved her unconditionally, someone who she could spend an eternity with. Draco Malfoy was far from her dream guy and she saw no logical reason for her to give up what she wanted just because of stupid teenage hormones.

"It's still out of the question. I will never sleep with Draco Malfoy as long as I live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say Mr. Malfoy?" asked Hermione after hearing husband mumble something.

"Nothing dear. I didn't say anything." She glared at him but as much as she intimadated him, he only smiled. Hermione then turned to her daughter who was lying against her father's chest. "Jane what did your daddy say?"

Oh shit.

"He said-" the little girl's words were cut off by her father cupping his hand over her mouth. Jane may be a daddy's girl, but she would rat out anyone if given the chance, especially her dad. She loved getting people in trouble for her own benefit which made Draco wish he had been a Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and this only happened on very rare ocassions.

Hermione looked at her husband, one eye brow raised. "Now would you like to tell me the truth?"

"I want to hear the rest of the story first!" exclaimed Kira. "Yes, lets finish the story first and then I'll tell you what I said."

"I will hold you to that promise." Draco was in deep deep shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the common room, her homework in front of her and textbooks open but she wasn't paying attention to it. Her gaze was on the dancing flames of the blazing fire.

Ever since she got back from Hogsmeade with Ginny, her mind wouldn't get off the silly conversation.

Sex with Malfoy.

It was weird to think about that. She definitely knew that there was a part of her that wouldn't mind experimenting with him. He was attractive and charming when he wasn't being a complete dick head and their fights had been minimal for a while now. Still it wasn't enough to convince her that sleeping with him was a good thing. Hermione Granger was no slut. She wanted respect from her partner and most of all, she wanted love. Malfoy only loved himself.

**We aren't talking about love though, just a casual shag now and then. It's not like you have to marry him.**

Great. It was back.

**Oh come on you know I'm right about this. **

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her imaginary self right now because she always lost in the end and she hated losing to anyone, even if it was herself.

**Just think about it, no strings attached and you both get what you want.**

Shagging Malfoy was not what she wanted. She didn't even want to kiss him, look where it got her: Having arugments with herself, erotic dreams, and now the possibility of succumbing to actually sleeping with Malfoy. **You are a teenager you know, it's normal to have sexual fantasies like this and you have the opportunity to act upon it since yours lives with you.**

Not by choice and she did not want to do it.

**Are you scared?**

No, she was absolutely not scared in the slightest.

**I think you are.**

Who was that voice to tell her Hermione Granger was scared? This was her lust speaking, her temptation. Hermione had faced countless dangers in the past seven years that others wouldn't have to deal with in their entire lifetime, why should a sexual encounter be any scarier than dementors or Lord Voldemort?

**Prove it then.**

The portrait door slammed open and shut, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She was grateful for Draco's impecable timing, however she was not thankful for his appearance. His white shirt was half tucked into his pants, his blonde hair was falling into his eyes, and a smirk to top it all off. He had the look that just said "I just got shagged senseless" and it just made him all the more desireable. Get a hold of yourself Hermione, remember what you said she reminded herself.

He headed towards the stairway that lead to his bedroom when he noticed Hermione staring at him. "Granger you know you have a little drool right there." he said pointing to the side of his mouth. Hermione quickly wiped it off but suddenly realized he was only joking. He let out a laugh at her expression. "Prat."

She turned to start her homework but she should have known this conversation was far from over. "I didn't realize that you liked checking me out Granger. I have always thought you were one to want what you can't have." Hermione turned around to yell at him but was startled to see that he was a mere three inches from her face, his hands on opposite sides of the back of the couch. It took her a moment to think of something to say. "I think you have us mixed up Malfoy."

"How so Granger?" his voice was low and a tad husky, Hermione could feel goosebumps forming on her skin. Good thing she was wearing a sweater. "Because I think it's you who wants me, a no good, dirty...mudblood." Her voice was just as low and Draco could feel an old friend visiting for the second time today.

"As if I would want you Granger."

"Then why are you in such a close proximity of me?" He said nothing in response.

"Face it Draco, you want me but you just can't reach me."

The sound of his name on her lips brought him close to the edge. His pants were tightening, he was going to need a release very soon. "Maybe so Granger, but I think you want me just as bad, otherwise, you wouldn't be teasing me like this." His face grew closer, his lips were parted, a lovely invitation for Hermione who was quickly losing control. **Do it.**

No. She wouldn't give in.

"Admit it Granger. You want me just as badly."

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it.

Hermione looked into his stormy grey eyes and saw the lust that matched her own.

Ah fuck it.

She closed the gap and kissed Draco hard and passionately. Though he was shocked at her boldness, he kissed back with just as much force. They both felt the room heat up and the clothes they were wearing had become an issue, as well as the position they were in. Hermione pulled Draco from his bending position from the back of the couch and flipped them over onto the floor of the common room.

**Nice one.**

She pushed the voice away as she let Draco ravish her until they both fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

-------

Sorry for the lack of update. Busy with school and such but more will be posted soon.

**I own nothing**


End file.
